nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
House of Anubis episode list
This article is an episode list for House of Anubis. In Season 1, except for the hour-long premiere and the hour-long finale, each half-hour episode of the series consists of two eleven-minute segments. Most often, this type of episode structure is usually only used by animated television series. The series is also broadcast in a five-day-a-week strip format (typical for soap operas). Episodes two through five were slightly edited in order to fit into the allotted time slot, and the full versions of these episode were aired later. On March 10, 2011, Nickelodeon confirmed that it would make a second season of House of Anubis at its annual Upfront presentation to advertisers and media. On June 29, 2011, Entertainment Weekly came with the news that Nickelodeon had ordered a second season from production company Studio 100. They started shooting on July 21, 2011, in Liverpool. Season 3 of House of Anubis was confirmed on April 16, 2012, the same day as the Nick UK Season 2 premiere. Filming for the third season began in July 2012. The third season premiered in the U.S. on January 3, 2013. The series has aired 76 episodes (160 segments). It became the first Nickelodeon series to reach over 100 episodes and not be a sitcom. The promo on Nickelodeon (UK and Ireland) was released on February 11, 2013 during the UK and Irish premiere of Dance Academy. It premiered in April 2013. In Season 3, a major cast change occurred after the departure of Nathalia Ramos at the conclusion of the previous season and Ana Mulvoy-Ten, who left the series in Episode 10 of Season 3. Instead, two new actresses joined the cast – Alexandra Shipp and Louisa Connolly-Burnham. A special episode of House of Anubis titled "Touchstone of Ra" aired on June 14, 2013 (UK) and June 17, 2013 (U.S.). Following the conclusion of the third season and the movie Nickelodeon has not announced a fourth season. On December 18, 2013, director Tim Hopewell hinted towards a possible fourth season in the works via Twitter but this has not happened. Series overview Episodes Season 1 Slogan: House of True or Lies? (2011) *Nathalia Ramos, Brad Kavanagh, Ana Mulvoy Ten, Jade Ramsey, Tasie Dhanraj, Alex Sawyer, Francis Magee and Eugene Simon have appeared in all episodes. *This season was filmed from July 2010 to December 2010. *Klariza Clayton has appeared in 9 episodes. *Bobby Lockwood has been absent for 2 episodes. Season 2 Slogan: The Timepiece, (2012) *This season was filmed from July 2011 to January 2012. *Burkely Duffield joins the main cast. Along with Alexandra Shipp and Lousia Connolly Burnham Season 3 Slogan: The Reawakening! (2013) *Burkely Duffield joins the main cast. Along with Alexandra Shipp and Lousia Connolly Burnham * Episodes are now 23 minutes each. (The first twelve episodes were aired over 6 weeks on Nickelodeon in an hour form, meaning 2 episodes aired on Nick every Thursday). * The season was filmed from July 2012 through late January/early February 2013. * There were 40 episodes in the season, adding up to a series total of 190 episodes. Special Movie: The Touchstone of Ra! Slogan: Keep Your Friends Close, for the Biggest Curse of Damage. (2013) * On May 21, 2013, Nickelodeon announced a special episode of House of Anubis, "Touchstone of Ra". * On June 14, 2013, the special premiered on Nickelodeon (UK & Ireland), ahead of the U.S. premiere on TeenNick on June 17, 2013, and reached 90,000 views in UK and Ireland. Ratings of the premiere in other countries were never announced. References External links * * (http://www.nick.com/videos/house-of-anubis-videos) * Showatch at The Futon Critic * * Category:Episode lists Category:House of Anubis episodes